Razzle Dazzle
by IFoundHopeInYourHateForMe
Summary: This is a "What If" type story where Billy Flynn was the reason why Satine became a Courtesan.Song lyrics are in italics. Thank You to my awesome beta RedLuna Who this story is also dedicated to!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Chicago or Moulin Rouge in anyway…besides on DVD. Lyrics and characters belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

><p>Satine sat at her vanity as she put on the final touches of makeup. A tear slipped free from the corner of her eye, leaving a trail of mascara behind it.<p>

She didn't want this. She didn't want to sell her body to men—she wanted to be an actress. She wanted to be able to love who she chose. But he had told her that the only way to be seen as an actress was to be a diamond among dogs.

"_Inside my heart is breaking_

_My makeup may be flaking_

_But my smile still stays on."_

She wiped the tear off her face, smudging more of the makeup that was there. "The show must go on," She whispered.

The door to her room opened to reveal her so-called "friend", Billy Flynn, standing there with his trademark smile on his face. "Are you almost ready, kid?" He asked as he walked into the room.

"Almost, Billy."

Billy saw that her perfectly crafted makeup had been ruined with just a single tear. He put his hands on her shoulders in an effort to comfort her. "Hey, now, don't cry. This is going to be the start of your career."

Satine shook her head. "But what if your friend, Zidler, doesn't like me?" She asked.

Billy let out a laugh that made her turn around to face him. "Kid, he's going to love you. Now dry your face, fix your makeup, and straighten up your dress."

"But, Billy, I'm scared," Satine admitted, softly.

Billy straightened up with his eyes still on Satine. He brought her own gaze back to him by tipping her chin up with his fingers. "Satine, you got nothing to worry about. It's all a circus, kid. A three ring circus. The whole world is just show business in the end. But, kid, you're working with a star, the biggest!"

Satine shook her head in disbelief. She didn't know what to think. He might be telling her not to worry, but that was all she could do.

Then, all of a sudden, it seemed as though the lights had dimmed. Her room had undergone a change as well, making it appear like she was on some sort of stage.

"_Give 'em the old razzle dazzle_

_Razzle Dazzle 'em_

_Give 'em an act with lots of flash in it_

_And the reaction will be passionate."_

Billy grabbed onto Satine's hand so that he could pull her from her chair, twirling her around to the middle of the stage.

"_Give 'em the old hocus pocus_

_Bead and feather 'em_

_How can they see with sequins in their eyes?"_

Sequins rained down around the duo, as if on brought on by the words of the song.

"_What if your hinges all are rusting?_

_What if, in fact, you're just disgusting?"_

Billy reached inside the jacket of his suit to pull out a diamond necklace that he threw at Satine, grinning as she caught it. He pulled her close to him, dipping her as he contined to sing.

"_Razzle dazzle 'em _

_And they'll never catch wise!"_

He brought her back up, twirling her out only to pull her back tight again.

"_Give 'em the old Razzle dazzle_

_Razzle dazzle 'em_

_Give 'em a show that's so splendiferous_

_Row after row will cow vociferous_

_Give 'em the old flam flummox_

_Fool and fracture 'em_

_How can they hear the truth above the roar? _

_Thrown 'em a fake and a finagle_

_They'll never know you're just a bagel_

_Razzle dazzle 'em_

_And they'll beg you for more!"_

Satine pushed her way out of Billy's hold. "But, Billy, I really don't know if I can do this," She protested.

Billy just tossed his head back with a laugh at this.

"_Give 'em the old double whammy_

_Daze and dizzy 'em_

_Back since the days of old Methuselah_

_Everyone loves the big bambooz-a-ler_

_Give 'em the old three ring circus_

_Stun and stagger 'em_

_When you're in trouble, go into your dance."_

He grabbed hold of Satine by the arms, leading her back over to the vanity where he sat her down. He plucked up the powder brush, waving her across her cheeks until the tear track from earlier was concealed.

"_Now give 'em the old razzle dazzle_

_Razzle dazzle 'em_

_Show 'em the first rate sorcerer you are!"_

Satine let out a small sneeze as some of the powder drifted down around her nose. She opened her mouth to say something, but Billy placed a finger to her mouth, silencing her.

"_Long as you keep 'em way off balance_

_How can they spot you've got no talent?_

_Razzle dazzle 'em and they'll make you a star!"_

Once the song was over, Satine found herself dressed in her best at the doors of the Moulin Rouge.

Billy put his arm around her shoulders before leaning towards her as if to share a secret. "Now razzle dazzle them, kid." And with that said, he sent her in through the doors with a little push.

Satine made her way towards the door to Harold Zidler's office. She knocked pon it, waiting until she received an answer from the other side to come in. She grabbed hold of the handle with her gloved hand, twisting it slowly. Her future rested on the other side. She sang under breath as she opened the door.

"_I'll top the bill_

_I'll earn the kill_

_I have to find the will to carry on with the show."_


End file.
